1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems, and more particularly, to security systems that utilize an identity verification system having a biometrics electronic recognition component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently there has been a global awareness of a need to increase the security of public places and transactions. It is particularly important to verify the identity of an individual and to verify that the individual is not a wanted terrorist or criminal. This need for increased security is especially true in sensitive areas such as airports, government buildings, border control points, sea ports, oil refineries, and the like.
Currently available security systems are exemplified by the security systems in place at an airport. The architecture of a typical existing passenger check-in terminal at an airport is illustrated in FIG. 1. Multiple verification points exist within an airport. A verification point being defined herein as the point where the actual physical transaction takes place and where the input data is entered.
When a traveler arrives at a check-in terminal or verification point, data identifying the traveler with the ticket purchased, seat assignment and the amount of luggage checked is entered into the local computer 12 from a keyboard 14 or a data input device 13. A scanner or other data input device 13 is available to enter frequent flyer miles and other information. Data input devices 13 such as magnetic swipe readers, proximity readers, barcode scanners, document scanners or similar devices are interfaced directly into the local computer 12 via communication ports. The local computer 12 may further process the data entered into the local computer 12, or it may send the information to a server 15 for storage and/or further processing.
The current passenger check-in system has no definitive and automated means for comparing the facial features or other biometric characteristics of the passenger with the photographic image on the passenger's passport or identification card. The operator at the passenger check-in terminal currently performs the only image comparison through the visual inspection of the passenger. The operator manually compares the face of the passenger with the photo in the passenger's passport or identification card. However, on the spot visual inspections are very subjective and prone to error.
Similarly, bank transactions occur at a variety of transaction points or verification points. Data identifying the customer with the details of the transaction, including the customer's account number, name, and other personal details may be entered into the local computer 12 from a keyboard 14 or a data input device 13. The local computer 12 may further process the data entered into the local computer 12 or it may be sent to a server 15 for storage and/or further processing. Again current bank transactions do not provide a definitive and automated means for comparing the facial features or other biometric characteristics of customers with a photographic image on a driver's license or other identification card. The operator at the transaction point must perform the only image comparison through a visual inspection.
Furthermore, secured access into restricted areas typically has little or no identity verification at all. A person wishing to enter a door, boom or turnstile presents a token or identification card to a data input device near the door, boom or turnstile. The data is sent back to the server controlling the access control system. The access control system checks a database of the access control server to verify that the token is valid or that the person associated with the identification card is authorized to enter the door, boom or turnstile. If the number on the token or identification card is authorized, the access control system will instruct, via electronic means, a magnetic lock or other locking mechanism that controls the door, boom or turnstile to release the lock and allow access to the person seeking entry. There is typically no visual verification of the person entering by an operator.
There exists a need to link an objective face recognition system with personal identifier data (e.g., passport number, account number or other unique identification number) to verify that a passenger or customer is indeed the person he/she claims to be and is not a known terrorist or criminal.
Furthermore a need exists to link multiple data input devices, data output devices, cameras and other electronic components that may be situated at a variety of verification points to a single processor to facilitate the identity verification process.